


Tracing the Words I'm Afraid to Say

by laurenslovesturtles



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, M/M, lams being cuties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6076029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurenslovesturtles/pseuds/laurenslovesturtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a short little peak into Alex's and John's quiet nights and them being cute</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tracing the Words I'm Afraid to Say

**Author's Note:**

> this is short but I think it's pretty cute. 
> 
> I don't own Hamilton

It was a quiet, warm night in August. The sheets on John and Alexander's bed were thrown carelessly to their feet. 

John absolutely adored nights like this. When he could convince Alexander to stop working and lay down with him. Alex was wearing nothing but John's old Columbia sweatpants, which were a little on him, considering Alex's height difference to John. His messy, tousled hair was thrown up into a ponytail and he lay on his side facing away from John. 

John thought he was asleep and ran a finger up and down Alex's back. He traced random patterns until he began to write. 'I love you', over and over and over. He really did. He had never said it, seeing as he and Alex had only been together a short time and he didn't want to scare him off. 

John stopped and pulled his hand away quickly when her heard Alex breath out. God, he hoped Alex wasn't awake. And also that he couldn't feel words being traced into his back. 

Later that night, as John was drifting off to sleep, he felt Alexander nice beside him. He sloppily threw his arm over John's bare chest and smiled. "I love you too," He spoke quietly, big brown eyes shimmering in the moonlight pouring through the window. 

John's eyes went wide. He flipped over in his side to face Alex, who was currently sporting a lovesick smile and running his fingers through John's mess of curls. 

"You do? But I didn't even-" John stammered. Alex let out a laugh. "You didn't have to. I could feel it. I was awake earlier, you know." 

John breathed out a quiet laugh. "I hoped you weren't so I could say it myself. That was kind of just....practice." Alex tightened his grip on John. 

"That's ok. I'll say it." Alex curled up and tucked his head into John's neck, intertwining their legs. 

"I love you Alexander."

"Love you too John"

They both faded into sleep, dreams full of each other's smiling faces.


End file.
